What if
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: Por que nunca es suficiente con ver a estas gemas discutir e interactuar como chicas, también los veremos discutir he interactuar como ellos. Y... ¿Qué si es..? ¿Un cambio excesivo? No lo creo; siguen siendo las mismas gemas, después de todo. Y Stacy lo sabe mejor que nadie más. ::::Series de pequeños Drabbles de Steven Universe con Genderswap:::: [La imagen de portada no es mía]
1. Chapter 1

_Genderbend_ _ **a**_ _Steven Universe_ _ **, eso será por lo mientras… :'v lo siento…**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Steven Universe** pertenece a **Rebecca Sugar**. Sin fines de lucro.

 _Momentos de los capitulos "La funda de la espada de Rose", "Escape de prisión", "Motel Keystone", "Mr. Greg", "Mujer Gigante", "Llamado de auxilio", "Educación consciente" y "Jura ante la Espada", además que de uno u otro semi-original._ _ **(Dos por capitulo, si quieren algún otro momento, lo dicen)**_

 _Por hoy, un_ _ **drabble**_ _de "La funda de la espada de Rose" (hoy solo uno por ser inicio)._

 **Tu padre era…**

-Perla…- la voz de la chica resonó a espaldas del hombre de tez blanquecina y pelo color melocotón sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos por su anterior líder. Este se giró hacia la chica quien lo miraba dudosa.

-¿Si, Stacy?- preguntó sonriendo para sus adentros. Esa pequeña chica era… tan parecida.

-¿Cómo era mi padre?- esto sorprendió al hombre quien fijó su vista en el cuadro del hombre sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno… él era… valiente, y muy bueno con la espada, y leal…- batalló para encontrar varias de las palabras para expresar lo que había sido Cuarzo Rosa- y era muy esperanzador, y era nuestro liberador; tenía un increíble espíritu rebelde y era… Muy bien parecido- sus mejillas se tintaron en suave azul cuando pronunció lo último. Esperaba no estar ofendiendo su memoria al dar conceptos tan parciales.

-¿Enserio?- la suave voz de la chica le recordaba tanto a como se refería Cuarzo Rosa a cualquier ser vivo; tan dulce cuando ni siquiera él, un Perla con el propósito original era ser agraciado y elegante, podía. Era alguien muy especial.

-Si…- guardo total silencio al ver a la chica acercándose -Él lo era… todo para mi. Muchos otros gemas decían lo mismo, pero nunca comprendieron de verdad el concepto de TODO…- molesto, apretó con demasiada fuerza la funda de la espada mientras Stacy asentía mirando también el marco; la chica se sumergió también en sus propios e indescifrables pensamientos.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo- sentenció la chica con algo de amargura en la voz, el hombre suspiró ido en sus propias memorias.

-¿Sabes..?- llamó a la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo -A veces, me recuerdas tanto a él. Tú…- guardo silenció cuando observó el intenso brillo en forma de estrellas en los ojos de la chica, algo que habia visto varias veces en los ojos de su líder anteriormente. En los ojos de su TODO.

-¡¿En serio?! Gracias- exclamó ella emocionada.

-Si…- suspiró él hombre sonriendo mientras la chica se iba saltando y tarareando alegre.

La última vez que había visto tararear a ese gema, había sido mientras Cuarzo Rosa sostenía la mano de la (actual) madre de Stacy mientras bailaban. Si no hubiera sido por ella, hubiera escuchado esa voz mientras **ellos** bailaban hasta volverse Cuarzo Arcoíris o simplemente hasta que terminará la pieza y hubieran estuvieran bailando por diversión como muchas veces hacían.

Pero las cosas no eran del todo malas. Aun podía ver a Cuarzo Rosa por esos ojos jóvenes y tan humanos.

 _ **Jeje, tenía algo por hacer este momento y no sé por que.**_

 _ **Sí alguien de casualidad ha leído esto, gracias. Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado y también quieras participar. Sí no… pues no importa y ojalá no te arrepientas demasiado de haber leído esto. (:"D)**_

Para seguidores _ **: bueno, esto fue por que quería publicar algo (no quiero dejarlos solitos, además de que mi inspiración para**_ _Woodtale_ _ **se fue por el drenaje por un largo rato) y también por que es algo rápido y no tengo mucho tiempo para otros proyectos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Siguiente(s)! Bueno, cado dos días debo poder hacer algo corto, así que… aquí vamos:**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a**_ _ScaleneCandy_ _ **, por su lindo comentario :"D**_

 _ **Para hoy (y para mañana)**_ _"Escape de Prisión"_ _ **y**_ _"Motel Keystone"_ _ **.**_

 _Disfruten, sí pueden ;D_

 **Disclaimer:** _Steven Universe_ pertenece a _Rebecca Sugar._ Sin fines de lucro.

Comencemos~

 **Zafiro y Ruby, juntos por siempre…**

-Woah. Espera…- Stacy iba siendo arrastrada por un gema de color azul de túnica y guantes largos cuando este paró de golpe su carrera en una vuelta, suspendiendo a Stacy en el aire por unos segundos antes de caer.

Ruby debía estar allí. Su querido gema debía estar allí, gritando a todo pulmón su nombre. Logrando que casi los atraparan y…

-¡ZAFIRO!- la voz algo tosca de Ruby resonó justo a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Vio a su gema rojo parado aun con su traje ajustado de siempre, una bandana en el pelo y una sonrisa mientras sus dos ojos brillaban de júbilo.

-¡RUBY!- no pudo evitar que el nombre escapará entre sus labios con alegría y sorpresa poco contenidos. Soltó a la aturdida chica para lanzarse en un abrazo bastante estrecho con su Ruby, quien lo acercó aun más sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Se separaron un poco para conectar miradas, Zafiro pudo sentir el intenso calor en las manos y en la gema de Ruby cuando este le sostuvo la cara.

-¿Se atrevieron a tocarte?- inquirió con preocupación. Sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia.

-No, No, Yo estoy bien, ¿Te hirieron a TI?- la cara de Ruby ardía más que de costumbre cuando depositó su gema directamente en la mejilla ajena.

-¿A quién le importo yo, sí tú estas bien?- de los ojos de Ruby, su emocional compañero, salieron un par de finas lágrimas mientras sonreía con amor. Besó su frente parándose de puntillas para después besar su nariz.

-A MI me importas- respondió automáticamente cuando volvieron a establecer contacto visual. Ruby lo sostuvo por la cintura tomándolo por sorpresa aun con lágrimas en ambos ojos cuando empezó a girar con él aún en brazos, elevándose inevitablemente (aun sí realmente hubiera querido no hacerlo) por lo aires con su amado Ruby; riendo ambos de manera tonta y enamoradiza.

Stacy observó con los ojos brillantes de felicidad a los dos gemas que se elevaban en el aire hasta perder sus formas físicas individuales y brillar casi tanto como una estrella aún entre felices carcajadas.

Un conocido hombre de tez oscura, al igual que su ropa (las cuales eran un pantalón negro y un chaleco de color rosado intenso con negro y rosa pastel también), tieso pelo negro y tres ojos apareció justo frente a ella aun riendo pero de manera triunfal en vez. Aterrizó con fuerza justo frente a Stacy quien tenía ese brillo de emoción con forma de estrellas en sus ojos de nuevo.

-¡Gracias, Stacy!- le sonrió completamente feliz a la pequeña chica frente a él cuando esta casi se desmayaba del asombro.

-¡GARNET! ¡¿Eres una Fusión?!- la chica apenas podía pronunciar palabra de la impresión.

-Oh. Erm… si. No queríamos que nos conocieras así pero…- su conversación fue detenida cuando entró a la habitación un enorme gema musculoso y con una gema naranja por nariz.

-Escaparon…- gruñó el enorme gema lleno de odio. De detrás de él, Jasper sacó un desestabilizador apuntándolo directamente a los fusionados.

-¡Corre, Stacy!- ordenó este no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la frente a la chica. Esta asintió sabiendo a donde debía ir.

Nunca les era difícil nada juntos. E iban a estar juntos por siempre.

 _Motel Keystone_

-¡Enserio dudo que realmente puedas sentir algo!- Ruby sacudía lleno de furia la mesa de la cafetería mientras miraba directamente Zafiro, quien, algo irritado también, simplemente suspiraba cansado secando algo de jugo de naranja de su túnica.

-Ignórenlo, se cansará en cualquier momento…- dijo pasados unos segundos. Él otro estalló en menos de medio segundo, mandando la mesa por los aires por encima de la cabeza de las dos humanas frente a ellos y dejando atónitos a todos.

-¡YO SOY FUEGO INAGOTABLE, "CARIÑO"!- gritó directamente al azul que apretó los dientes para no responder inmediatamente.

-Bueno… ¡Mira, Stacy! ¡El desayuno se salvó!- los platos habían aterrizado limpiamente en las manos de la madre de Stacy. Gen Universe enserio se esforzó por no gritar por la salud mental de su hija…

-¡No importa!- la pequeña chica se levantó de su asiento hecha una furia antes de salir corriendo por la puerta del local. La señora Universe arrojó lo que tenía en las manos para ir tras ella.

-¡STACY!- Gritaron en unísono los dos gemas. Fueron tras ella, Zafiro corriendo con preocupación y Ruby saltando su propio desastre y varias sillas.

-¡Cuando Garnet dijo que vendría pensé que sería genial! ¡Pero no han hecho nada más mas que DISCUTIR!- la chica sollozaba compungida mientras su madre mantenía una distancia prudente. Los dos gemas de acercaron para tocar su hombro. Esta los apartó alejándose ella misma.

-¿Soy yo, no es así? Les molesto lo suficiente para que se mantengan así…- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir más mientras Zafiro llevaba las manos a su boca ahogando un grito de horror y Ruby bajaba la mirada apenado.

-Es mi culpa…- Ruby levantó la mirada cuando escuchó las sollozantes palabras de Zafiro -Me ocupo viendo el futuro sin pensar en nuestro presente… ¡Por eso debes pensar que no siento NADA!- Zafiro dejo salir amargas lágrimas mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡No es tu culpa! ¡Yo estaba molesto por que quería estar molesto y tu solo debías estar tranquilo por los dos!- Ruby sostuvo la cabeza de Zafiro para levantarla ligeramente y ver la línea de lágrimas que pasaba sobre sus labios.

-¿Sabes…?- apartó el pelo de la cara de su querido gema, llamando su atención mientras veía ese gran y bonito ojo azul, secando sus lágrimas -¿Sabes qué es lo único bueno de estar Él otro frunció algo confuso el ceño.

-¿Qué…?- pronunció extrañado. Para ese punto, Stacy ya había parado de llorar y ahora ponía atención a la extraña "conversación" de los gemas.

-Que puedo ver… que puedo verte- Ruby acercó su cara sonriéndole de manera enamoradiza a su gema azulado. Este soltó una risa ahogada empujándolo suavemente.

-Sé serio…- rio cuando este le sostuvo la cintura para elevarlo en el aire tanteando su cadera pícaramente.

-Ahí esta él tú alegre, ¿ves?- Ruby comenzó a besuquear su cuello de manera traviesa. Stacy se cubrió los ojos cruzando su brazo por su cara mientras su madre regresaba de la "Mejor Cafetería del Mundo" y también haber visto la cuenta. Restregó su pelo aclarado ligeramente por la edad antes de dirigirse a su hija:

-Bueno… cobraron el desayuno y los daños… y, hey, ¿cómo te sientes?- su madre revolvió su pelo cariñosamente.

-Mejor…- sentenció ella empezando a sonreír tranquila. Se descubrió sus ojos para ver a su madre y regresarle la sonrisa.

-Vamos por las cosas y nos vamos, ¿si, nena?- Gen pasó un brazo por los hombros de la pequeña chica mientras cerraba los ojos tranquilamente.

-No sin antes ir por tu crema para manos gratis- la voz del hombre llamó la atención de Stacy; cuando giró, se encontró al gran hombre con una alegre sonrisa y acomodándose las gafas de sol sobre sus tres ojos.

-¡Garnet!- se abrazó al hombre mientras este ala aferraba.

-Gracias, Stacy… siempre me ayudas a volver- Garnet se subió al hombro a la chica para hacerle una seña a su madre de moverse de allí.

…

-¡Garnet!- la voz de Perla los recibió angustiado. Este estaba por abrazar a Garnet cuando le puso una mano sobre la cara.

-Ahora no- apartó con lentitud al Perla para pasarlo de largo. Stacy se acercó con preocupación a este que había dejado caer los brazos muertos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Mínimo… me habla- el hombre de piel clara unió sus manos delante de él esperanzado.

-Mira, _Per_ , ¡Crema para manos gratis!- Stacy casi le estampó un pequeño frasco en la nariz lleno de esa asquerosa sustancia.

-Ge… Genial, Stacy- él hombre se alejó lo más que podía del frasco cuando un chico de piel purpura se acerco relamiéndose.

-¿Eso se come, Stacy?- inquirió voraz el chico purpura.

-¡NO!- la chica se aferró al frasco antes de salir pitando por la puerta.

 _ **¡Ayuda (?) ! ¡No puedo parar! :'D**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Mr. Greg"_ _ **y**_ _"Mujer Gigante"_ _ **son dos de mis episodios favoritos. No sé, también Rose es de mis personajes favoritos**_ **:'D,** _ **así que… ojalá sigan sin arrepentirse…**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Steven Universe_ le pertenece a _Rebecca Sugar_. _Sin fines de lucro~_

 _Here we go…_

 **Por que nadie se cansa nunca de Perla…**

 _Ms. Gen_

Efectivamente, su canción era muy exitosa, aún sí era para un condenado comercial de Hamburguesas. Se confundió al enterarse que era asquerosamente rica…

Pero… cuando Stacy invitó al Perla, supo enseguida que la situación iba a ser algo incómoda.

Con él… digámoslo así, su relación siempre había sido algo "competitiva" y bastante mala. Aún recordaba esas miradas impregnadas en lo que, suponía, era odio puro. Sus guerras de miradas siempre fueron algo casi mítico cuando Cuarzo Rosa no estaba cerca.

…

-¡Stacy! ¡N-No me di cuenta de que estabas despierta!- la cara del hombre de tez blanca se coloreó en un profundo azul por la vergüenza de que esa chica hubiera escuchado toda su canción. Aferró la falda celeste del vestido que llevaba.

- _Per_ … yo…- la chica estaba por decir que no era la única despierta cuando la interrumpió el movimiento de la cama. Su madre estaba a la orilla del colchón poniéndose una bata sobre su propio vestido celeste.

-Siento haber existido junto a ti, Perla- sin palabra más, Gen Universe se retiró arrastrando los pies hasta la salida de la habitación.

Él único hombre de la habitación se encogió culpable.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea, Stacy… Cuarzo Rosa hubiera odiado vernos así..- Perla simplemente se dispuso a dar media vuelta cuando la chica le aferró el brazo desnudo.

-Al contrario, _Per_ , por esto es que te traje en primer lugar- Stacy no le dio oportunidad al gema para decir cualquier cosa antes de arrastrarlo.

…

-Por favor…- el suave sonido de las teclas y la melodiosa voz de Stacy fueron lo siguiente en escuchar el par. De los ojos de ambos unas gruesas lágrimas salieron ante las palabras de Stacy:

" _Los dos me quieren,_

 _Y los quiero a los dos"_

En esencia, eran las mismas palabras que Cuarzo Rosa les dedicaba siempre que peleaban. Ambos se recostaron en el suelo uno frente al otro. Gen se había quitado la bata y el suelo era frío, por lo que la piel de los brazos se le puso de gallina.

-Escucha, sí yo estuviera en tu lugar, también me odiaría- La humana subió la mirada hasta ver un mechón de pelo melocotón del Perla.

-No te odio…- en realidad, no la odiaba, estaba celoso del lugar que tenía ella para Cuarzo Rosa. Como bien había cantado, después de tantos años junto a él… en menos de una hora, perdió toda su atención (o bueno, no toda su atención, pero así lo sintió). "Yo también puedo cantar", "Yo también puedo bailar", "Yo si me puedo fusionar". Esos pensamientos plagaron los 5 años de tortura que estuvieron saliendo Cuarzo Rosa y Gen.

-Pero… ¡yo sabía como te sentías por él! ¡Y me quedé, de igual forma!- No se arrepentía en lo mínimo de haberse quedado pues había vivido una maravillosa vida amando a ese gema, pero le carcomía la conciencia el hecho de haberse metido con el hombre que ahora se esforzaba tanto en cuidar a su hija. La hacía sentirse… culpable.

-Ese nunca fue el problema…- El gema simplemente susurró aquello con pesar. No, no importaba si ella se quedaba o no, pero…

-¿Y cuál era…?- la señora Universe se giró sobre si misma para ver de frente al hombre en vestido celeste.

-Él te amó. Aunque te hubieras ido él no te habría olvidado… eras su TODO- nunca llegó a odiarla, pero casi empezó a odiar a Cuarzo Rosa por amarla tanto…

-Bueno… tú también lo conocías y él… siempre hizo lo que quiso- murmuraron ambos riendo.

Su relación no tenía por que ser del todo mala. Ambos entendían que fue amar a Cuarzo Rosa, ambos entendían el dolor de haberlo perdido. Ambos entendían que era el ver a Cuarzo Rosa a diario en los ojos de Stacy.

 _Hombre Gigante_

-Bien, bien… ¿Amatista?- el hombre llamó al chico de piel purpura mientras afuera se escuchaban los estruendos de ese pájaro gigante.

Amatista se alejó apenas unos metros para dar un salto hacia atrás y aterrizar en sus manos moviendo los pies y dando vueltas. Regresó a su posición moviendo la cadera con los brazos tras la cabeza. Un baile totalmente repugnante a ojos de Perla.

Con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, Perla dio su vuelta de ballet mientras murmuraba un fiero: " _Como sea"_ antes de acercarse el siguiente paso al chico. Dio un escalofrío al sentir la cadera del otro rosando su muslo; Era una sensación terriblemente asquerosa.

Cayó de espaldas cuando tropezó con la pierna del otro. Amatista, alcanzando a sostenerlo, recibió un codazo en la cara dejando que el otro estampara la cabeza con el suelo.

Aún con todo, sus gemas seguían brillando, logrando que empezaran a perder sus figuras físicas individuales.

Stacy tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción al ver como empezaban a volverse una sola figura antes de vibrar y terminar disparadas en direcciones distintas.

-¡Ughh! ¡Tú y tus movimientos sin sentido!- él Perla se levantó mientras movía los brazos molesto.

-Si. Siempre soy yo quien tiene TODA la culpa, ¿no?- Amatista gritó esas palabras, lo que llamó la atención del ave gigante. Un enorme pico atravesó el techo derribando de nuevo a los gemas y a la chica humana.

-Al parecer, ¡si!-

…

-¿Trajeron la Mariposa Celestial?- El enorme hombre de piel lavanda y pelo rosáceo abrió los ojos como platos con aún la chica humana en brazos. Era…

-No lo tenemos…- su cara se deformó con un extraño grito cuando Amatista y Perla salieron disparados de nuevo.

-AMATISTA. LO OLVIDASTE- Perla estalló mientras repetía la rabieta de hacía unas horas.

-¡¿Solo YO?!- esta vez, el chico de piel purpura también comenzó a gritar.

-¡Yo lo tengo!- Stacy sostenía triunfal una mariposa dorada con azul y cuerpo blanco mientras se levantaba.

-Bien hecho, Stacy- Garnet revolvió suavemente el pelo de la chica antes de avanzar en dirección de los otros dos gemas. Los levantó a ambos del suelo.

-Y ustedes dos… solo necesitan una cosa para fusionarse mejor…- Perla se quedó mirando mientras acomodaba su extraña camisa azul, Amatista levantó la cara.

-Amor- Garnet sonrió como pocas veces solía hacer mientras ponía a la mariposa celestial en una burbuja y mandarla al templo.

…

 _ **Pasado mañana solo uno por cuestiones de tiempo :'D**_

 _ **Ojalá sigan sin arrepentirse mucho…**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Jura ante la espada"_ _ **es un muy buen episodio….**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Steven Universe_ pertenece a _Rebecca Sugar_.

 **Connie***

 ***Ese no es su nombre, pero Stacy siempre lo llama así.**

Stacy observaba admirada y a la vez aterrorizada la imagen que mostraba la gema del hombre frente a ellos, quien anunciaba a voz plena la solemne vida de un caballero:

 _Perla corría lleno de magulladuras y golpes por todo el desastre que ahora era el campo de batalla, lágrimas de angustia caían por sus blancas mejillas mientras buscaba con la mirada a Cuarzo Rosa. Su espada, aun en condición, reflejando el fuego en él y también el que lamía sus pies cuando saltaba las flamas mirando el suelo, esperando encontrar lo peor: una gema rosada estrellada._

 _Pero una sonrisa aliviada se formó en su cara apenas visualizó el pelo rosa y en enormes risos entre las flamas. Vio esa mirada fiera y digna de un guerrero al cual temer mientras Rose levantaba su espada y ponía su escudo delante de él nuevamente._

 _Dientes apretados, espada empuñada. Era su faceta más apasionada y la que había logrado convencer a tantos gemas de unirse a su causa. La que lo había convencido a él._

 _Un enorme gema, que rebasaba en altura al cuarzo, también se levantó empuñando correctamente su enorme lanza. El pánico invadió al Perla…_

" _Solo piensa en cómo vivirán_

 _Cuando la guerra al fin se termine"_

 _Saltó como mero acto reflejo frente a su TODO cuando el enorme gema movía su lanza directo a él. Solo sintió su propia espada vibrar ante la fuerza ajena antes de ser atravesado de lado a lado por una jabalina que ni él habia visto venir._

Terminando su memoria con esa espeluznante imagen, levantó su espada con todo el orgullo que ese recuerdo le causaba en su interior. Morir protegiendo a Cuarzo Rosa era todo un honor, sí alguien le llegará a preguntar eso alguna vez.

Stacy observó impresionada como Connie se levantaba de un salto con su sable empuñado de nuevo.

…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas hacer esto por ti, Rose?!- lágrimas de exasperación caían hasta tocar el suelo mientras forcejeaba la espada con el chico de piel oscura. Stacy se quedó de piedra al igual que él al pensar en sus propias palabras.

-¿Rose?- Connie pronunció el nombre confuso mientras el gema se cubría la boca con una mano para arrastrar los pies hasta el borde de la Arena Celestial. De sus ojos se desprendía locura y, por unos momentos, angustia.

Él gema, aún con las manos sobre la cara, se sentó en el borde roto. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron, Stacy aún sosteniendo la mano del chico.

 _Tal vez Rose fuera su amo_. Pensó el chico. Tal vez por eso intentaba inculcarle que Stacy debía estar detrás de las filas mientras el peleaba a muerte (por lo cual, seguiría seguro hasta el fin de los tiempos).

-Rose… ¿era tu Lord?- el chico utilizó su propia comparación mientras se sentaba al lado de su maestro, este soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Él… era mi TODO- el Perla se descubrió la cara mientras sonreía amargamente. Stacy se sentó al otro lado del gema.

-¿Acaso te hacía sentir como que tu eras nada…?- pensó Connie en voz alta.

-Al contrario, Connie… me hizo sentir que yo lo era todo. Capaz de elegir lo que quería… pero a la vez no…- Stacy miró confusa al gema, llevándose la sorpresa de verlo llorando con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Nunca me dejó ser Su Perla… aunque fuera mi decisión, jamás permitió que me rebajara la dignidad hasta ser como los Perlas del Planeta Madre… pero si me permitió servir a su lado, aunque él quisiera odiarme cada vez que me desintegraba en su lugar- El gema soltó unas risillas divertidas.

Las memorias terminaron cuando Stacy abrazó su cuerpo entero. Sintió las lágrimas mojar su ropa mientras escuchaba la risa sollozante de la humana.

-Tampoco te dejaré ser Mi Perla, _Per_ \- determinó la chica mientras él gema sonreía de medio lado. Hasta cierto punto, extrañaba escuchar esas palabras.

….

 _ **¡Ayuda! :'D no puedo detenerme. Siento tanto OOC….**_

 _ **[Se muere después de haber escrito basura…]**_

 _ **Ojalá hayan podido disfrutarlo 0w0**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Steven Universe_ pertenece a _Rebecca Sugar_. Sin fines de lucro, blah, blah…

 _ **¿Saben qué? Vale un soberano corcho lo que me pase. Ahora, a disfrutar con un buen semi-original. :**_ **'D**

 **Sangre**

Sí el grito del gema de tez clara no había alertado a toda Ciudad Playa, si había alertado a todos en el templo junto con la madre de Stacy quien iba en camino a ver cómo estaba su hija.

-¡S-Sangre!- el Perla se apartó de la cama de la chica aplastándose contra la pared como un roedor en peligro al observar ese terrible líquido rojo. La chica se despertó extrañada antes de ver sus sabanas.

-¿Perla, qué sucede?- Garnet, quien acababa de entrar desde su "Habitación", observó con total serenidad la escena.

-¡Garnet! ¡Stacy…! ¡Está herida!- el Perla se acercó de una zancada a la chica, quien ahora estaba roja como sus sabanas.

-¡Morirá!- El hombre tomó el rostro de Stacy entre sus manos, detectando que ella estaba muy alta en temperatura de su rostro… dudo que fuera por enfermedad.

-Stacy tiene un buen motivo para haber manchado sus sabanas de rojo, y no tiene que ver con heridas- Garnet llevó con tranquilidad sus manos a su cadera mientras sus gafas relucían levemente.

-¡Así es! ¡No necesitas hacer tanto escándalo, Perla!- Gen había aparecido por la puerta algo agitada.

-¡¿Tu que vas a saber del cuerpo de Stacy, Gen!?- Perla bajó de un salto hasta la puerta encarando fieramente a la humana pensando que era algo de naturaleza defectuosa por ser híbrida. Esta se llevó una mano a la frente con exasperación contenida.

-Perla… no es nada relacionado con una herida…- Con paciencia, La señora Universe pasó una mano por os hombros del hombre para llevarlo hasta la cocina y explicarle TODO el proceso de producción de _esa_ sangre…

-Stacy, sé que estás avergonzada, pero sólo significará para nosotros que tu lavarás las sabanas- Garnet sonrió de manera reconfortante a la chica. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Garnet- Stacy solo levantó las sabanas para correr a su baño con aún su pijama.

…

 _ **Garnet sabe, y ahora Gen habrá traumado a Perla… bueh, así son las cosas :'D (Estoy tonta por haber hecho esto en plena noche)…..**_


End file.
